travians_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Quests
Extra quests are tasks that can be repeated after a certain time. Each time you complete them there will be a small reward. Some Extra quests can be done alone, other quests can only be done with your guild or with a friend. So if you have some time left, take a look at your diary what Extra quests can be solved today. There is always something to do! Witch Cauldron The color blind apprentice with the witch cauldron that stands near Matricia behind the Arena, would like your help to brew a potion with a specific color. The task is to create a potion of the requested color using different and as few ingredients as possible. Solving this puzzle is possible once a day and does not cost you any action points (AP). If you already helped the apprentice today, he'll reject any further offer from you.You will receive a reward when the color is close enough. The rewards are different and random but always mushrooms, mushroom dishes, herbs, potions, pepper dust, and Cappuccinos. The following combinations are reasonably reliable: *Blue potion: 1 blue and 3 yellow ingredients *Red potion: 1 mushroom and 3 frogs *Green potion: 1 green and 3 Purple The correct arrangement of the ingredients is the most difficult part of the task, sometimesthe necessary ingredient is not available at certian times. But you may use up to 3 attempts. A 100% color match is almost impossible. After each step you have to decide if the color is good enough or if you want to risk adding another ingredient. What if the color match does not become better? Small tip: The first ingredient has the most influence. If you choose that one wrong... The more the color of your potion and the example are similar, the more points you get. The more ingredients you used, the fewer points you get. Cat Shelter You will be able to meet Felida from day 4, generation 4. Felida is the owner of a cat hotel, situated in front of Heather-Rose's house. Every day one of her cats escapes and as she can't leave the hotel to search for it, she needs your help. The cats will be hiding in one of 20 specific trees all over the map. Once you find the cat, click on it and it will return to Felida. You then need to go and talk to her before midnight (GMT+1) to receive a reward for your help. The rewards can include: *Diamonds *NPC maps *Potions *Junk Meal *Mushroom Dishes Treasure Chest & Ancient Coin Once you become a Generation 4 player, on day 6, you will get the chance to help out Troy and the Archaeological Society on a daily search for a precious coin and a treasure chest. You will find the Archaeological Society at the Gaul Camp to the right of the express cave in the pyramid. Troy will explain your mission to you. The daily maze is located in the Forbidden Area, near the express cave. Once inside, you will see a series of doors which you have to follow in order to find the coin and the treasure chest which contains a reward. Then your have to find your way back to the exit. The maze is different every day. Tip: If you get lost and can’t find your way back to the exit there is always the option to use the Emergency button at the top right corner of the screen. Using this will get you out of the cave. You will lose the coin from your inventory but keep the treasure. You can then go back in and have another try to escape with the coin. Once you have recovered the coin, take it back to the Archaeological Society and hand it to Troy where he will reward you with XP based on your current level. If you do not return the coin on the same day you find it, the coin will disappear from your rucksack and you will lose the opportunity to earn the XP. You can only search for the coin and the treasure chest once per day. Bingo Riddle From quest 76 (day 24, gen3), you will be able to enter the maze house of the Society Of Tricky Squeakers and participate in a daily game of Bingo. Inside, Enigma will explain the rules of Bingo and give you your Bingo card which will be put in your inventory; she will also tell you what the daily task is. Behind her you will see the daily number to be punched out in your card once you complete the daily task from either Knobeline or Knifflik. Knobeline offers you the game of Sodukiss and Knifflik the game of Ladies Choice. After you complete the game (you can take as much time as you like) you will receive XP based on your current level, and your bingo card will get the daily number punched out. Once you have got a Bingo (a complete line of 5 numbers punched out in any direction in the card) Enigma will reward you for this with one of the following: *5 Diamonds *1 Gold *500 SP *10 OP *8 big potions *10x5 Resources Tip: You can play the games as many times as you like no matter if is the daily game or not. Just remember that only the daily game will give XP and it will only give it once. Tutorix Training On your very first day in Travians, an old man named Titorix will come to meet you. He will be in Arena everyday. Everyday, he is always up for a challenge. Of you defeated Tutorix, then you will get a loot such as Mushroom dishes. You can only defeat Tutorix 1 time per day. Dawn of the Demon We get a message from Master Ihòrnoxì and he needs your help! He has had one of his spells messed up and a demon has appeared. He needs 2 brave Travians to help him! We go to Ihòrnoxì who is located south of the Robbers Den (Robbers Hut). We have to tell him who will form an alliance with us. Don't try to put your own name down ;) After your friend has accepted you will get another message confirming. Talk to Ihòrnoxì again and ask what to do, he will tell you to find rune stones, each rune stone reveals the location of another one with the use of clues. The stones are located on the main island. You will have to do them in order and the first stone is always located in the graveyard. When you have got the stone circle, you and your partner will have to activate it together at the same time, otherwise you will be teleported back and have to do it all over again and it will be in different places. Remember: You and your partner will be at different locations so communication is needed! After the circle is activated the demon will appear. Run back to where you first saw Ihòrnoxì and then go a little farther east toward the location of Lorena's house. Both partners click on the demon and this will open a fight similar to when you had to fight the person with the pick-lock where you click the buttons at the right time. Leprechaun Hunt The leprechaun hunt is possible after completing the solo quest in Generation 1 Day 70. The leprechauns are in the same place for all players. They can appear anywhere, including for example, the Roman camp, the Forbidden area and Thalassos. Players from Gen 1 and 2 may not always be able to reach all the leprechauns because they have not unlocked these areas. 'The Hunt: ' The hunt begins every hour at the top of the hour. 5 leprechauns will appear at random locations. When you find one and talk to him, he will reward you with some money. The amount depends on how many players have already found him. The fastest players get the most money. There are also two medals for the leprechaun hunt. 'The lottery: ' Every day at midnight a lottery will take place among the players who found at least one leprechaun the day before. Every player gets tickets for finding the leprechauns. The number of tickets you receive depends on how many players found the leprechaun before you. The first-place player wins the most lottery tickets - 30. But every found leprechaun gives at least 1 ticket. You don't have to be online for the drawing. You will get a report if you win. 'The ranking list: ' There is a listing in rankings - "Ranger" Waldläufer. Points are calculated based on the following rules: 1 point for every ticket the player earned in the leprechaun hunt in the last 7 days. 15 points for every cat the player found in the last 7 days. Enjoy the hunt! Additional Delivery Thassilo's ship seems unsatiable. As soon as we completed the guild quest "Tree hunting", we have the option to search for more trees to deliver and fill the ship again. This will give all guild members again some experience for every full ship load. We can find one special tree per day that we can bring to Thassilo on the beach near our house. As soon as we completed that each day, the extra quest will be checked off. Feeding the Beast You can begin this daily quest when you have completed all the Thalassos quests. You will need to talk to Odysseus first. Tell him, "Good. It will be an honor." Next talk to Xenia in her tavern. You will need to buy some tender lamb meat from her. It will cost 700sp. Next to talk to Krateos and he will give you a firefly then to Ariadne and she will give you some string. Now go to the Labyrinth which is in the southeast of Thalassos in the Craglands. Search for the beast. The maze is different for every player each time. Feed him. Go back and give Krateos the firefly and Ariadne the string. Now go talk to Odysseus and he will give you a furniture item from the Thalassos collection as a gift. You will also receive some xp. You may do this quest once every day. After you do it the first time you wont have to go talk to Krateos or Ariadne anymore. Odysseus will provide everything you need except the meat that you get from Xenia at the tavern. Knowledge for the Academy You can begin this daily quest when you have completed all the Thalassos quests. Once you reach the island of Thalassos, go to the academy and enter the second door on the left. Talk to Cadmus and he will tell you how the fire destroyed all the scrolls in the academy. Academy is rebuilt and students are back but all the scrolls are gone and you need to find replacements on the main island. Talk to Cadmus about everything, finally asking him “What can I do” Seems you are instructed to locate one scroll a day on the main island and bring it back to the academy. On the mainland you look in all of the tavern and other special building like the gift shop, pyramid, robbers hut, etc. Once you have located a scroll, click on it and it will automatically be moved into your inventory. Take the scroll back to Cadmus and tell him you have the scroll for him. He will give you a reward. ►►You may do this quest daily, the dialog from Cadmus will be shorter after you have finished it the first time.◄◄ ---- source: • answers.travians.com Category:Quests